1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly to, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuit of an organic light emitting display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display includes a display unit for displaying images and a driving circuit unit for driving the display unit.
The display unit includes a plurality of pixels positioned at the crossing regions between scan lines and data lines. The display unit displays images that correspond to scan signals and data signals supplied from the scan lines and the data lines.
The driving circuit unit supplies a driving power source and/or a driving signal to the display unit. Therefore, the driving circuit unit includes a scan driver for supplying the scan signals, a data driver for supplying the data signals, a timing controller for controlling the scan driver and the data driver, and a power source supply unit for supplying a pixel power source.
In the organic light emitting display, the display unit is formed on a display panel. The driving circuit unit can be formed on the display panel or a printed circuit board (PCB) electrically coupled with the display panel through a pad unit, or can be dispersed on the display panel and the PCB.
For example, the display unit, the scan driver, and the data driver are formed on the display panel of the organic light emitting display, and the timing controller and the power source supply can be mounted on the PCB that is electrically coupled with the display panel through the pad unit.
Coupling wiring lines for supplying the driving power source and/or the driving signal supplied from the pad unit are formed between the components (such as the display unit, the scan driver, and the data driver) formed on the pad unit and the display panel.
However, the coupling wiring lines can transmit the ESD supplied from the outside as well as the driving power source and/or the driving signal to the inside of the display panel. The ESD transmitted to the inside of the display panel can cause the organic light emitting display to be defectively driven.
Therefore, a method of preventing the organic light emitting display from being defectively driven due to the ESD is desired.